A typical residential HVAC system includes a furnace and air conditioning (A/C) condenser in an assembly that includes a circulating fan. As the furnace produces heat, or an outdoor refrigeration unit provides chilled refrigerant, the fan operates to circulate interior air through the assembly to heat or cool the air as appropriate.
As the HVAC market has developed, additional components have become more common in residential HVAC units, including, e.g. humidifiers, electronic air filters and UV sterilizers. Inclusion of one or more of these components in the HVAC assembly may increase the space required to locate the assembly within the residence. In some cases, a cramped installation site such as a furnace closet may make installation of an HVAC system difficult or impossible in the available space.